Black Hearts will bleed more
by Icybun34
Summary: Ashanti suffers from a bad family life and when her friend Kyle is killed, Ashanti goes off the deep end and kills relentlessly. But can sweet Kurama save her from herself or is she destined for a life in jail and one of unhappiness... find out!


I glanced at the clock. _Tick_ tock _Tick_ tock. It droned on and on, it seemed to never stop. I sigh and look around. Students loudly talk; but it was all a buzz in my ear. The teacher sat tiredly at her desk, begging the bell to go off. I looked around annoyed at the prison the country required us to attend.

My gaze then focused on the most crowded desk. *Sigh* _Him. _The boy every girl had her heart set on. Tall, smart, slender with captivating emerald eyes and hair the color of roses. I didn't really like him, he seemed to be arrogant. He refused even the most willing girls; probably because he thought he was better then them.

The bell rings; the sweetest sound of freedom. Dawning on my ears, quite like a high. Now I could get out of the wretched school. A ningen torture chamber, I tell you. Damn, it made me wish that I had died instead of gone into a ningen body.

I walk swiftly out the door and too my locker and hear my name. "Ashanti!" I hear. I sigh and look around and saw _Him_. I roll my eyes and go back to my locker. His friends probably told him to ask out the freaky goth girl. Hn, I wasn't that willing. I close my locker and begin to walk away but he caught up. "Can I ask you something?" He asked and I stated bluntly "No." He stops shocked at my impassiveness and I could've smiled at his expression. _Could've_, if it wasn't for the fact that my heart was frozen over.

He blinked and I walked on muttering "Just like the fox. Doesn't think he could be rejected." I heard him mumble "That went well." Another could've smile appeared on my features and I continued on the way to my house. I lived alone- well with my mother and father. Father was either away on business or with a mistress, I could never tell. Mother was either working or at the bar. Again I could never tell, she always smelled like she crawled outta a Heineken bottle.

I go in and settle on my bed and turned on my iHome. It rang loudly drowning all my pain and annoyance of the world out. I didn't bother with homework I could finish it in a second if I wanted to. I just didn't care; I was void of all emotions. Well not all, I hate. I glared at the ceiling and Where'd you go came on by Fort minor. I groan and throw my pillow at the speakers. It crashes; the 10th I-pod I broke this week. My parents didn't care, nor were they around to do so. Now don't give me the shit about wasting my money when people are going hungry, because it was all wasted on me.

Like I said; hate was all I could feel. I then sit up and say "Well how about I go and walk in the rain. If I get sick, no school for me." My mother would write a note for everything, if I didn't spill her secret. Her tiny little secret called the Italian pool boy. Who were they kidding; I've cleaned the pool since I was eleven. He was the decoration, showing his tight ass in my mother's glittery Victoria's secret thong. My family was a screw-up and I was dragged into it by accident. Did you actually believe they planned to have a child? Hn, I was the one time back from work, at the crappy motel accident. Hell, mom even told me herself. And they wondered why I had been suspended 18 times for possession of drugs.

Hn, another boring lecture you can save. I'm a demon; it doesn't have a lasting effect on me. I sigh and step out and sit on the step. I begin to sing Room of angel by Akira Yamaoka.

_**You lie, silent there before me.  
Your tears, they mean nothing to me,  
The wind howling at the window,  
The love you never gave,  
I give to you,  
Really don't deserve it,  
But now, there's nothing you can do.  
So sleep, in your only memory  
Of me, my dearest mother...  
**_

_**  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
[Goodbye]  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh no]  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye].  
**_

_**  
So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me,  
Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers,  
Maybe flying high, in the clouds?  
Perhaps you're happy without me...  
So many seeds have been sown in the field,  
And who could sprout up so blessedly,  
If I had died I would have never felt sad at all,  
You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry'  
Where is the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere?  
**_

_**  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
[Goodbye]  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh no]  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
[Goodbye],  
**_

_**  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
[Goodbye]  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh no]  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye].  
**_

_**  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
[Goodbye]  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh no]  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
[Goodbye],  
**_

_**  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
[Goodbye]  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh no]  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye].**_

I hear a rustle in the bushes and I see a silver fox with three tails come limping out. I scoop it up "You crazy little kitsune. Do you know what would happen if a ningen saw you? Here let's get your wounds cleaned up." I scratch his ears and he nuzzles my hand. I take him inside and he stares at me quizzically. I use some of my plants and the kitsune widens its eyes.

I roll my eyes "What do you not sense a fellow fox youkai. You must be incredibly weak." I then turn to them and say "lie down and stay still this may sting." He nods and lies down. I put it in and he winces and squirms around "Oh, will you stop it! It'll only make it hurt worse!" He does with great difficulty but I finish and tuck a loose strand of blonde hair behind my ear. Yes with blond hair, emerald eyes and fair skin you would think I'd be on top of the school caste but no I occupied the bottom rung. My black heart and clothes that danced themselves right out of _Thriller_; I was an outcast as soon as I moved here from America but I wouldn't have it any other way.

The fox stands up but too fast. I catch its falling form and hold it up close to my face "Silly fox. Be careful, though I wander what to name you. Hmm how about Kyle; it means handsome." It was also the name of the friend I was forced to leave behind. The fox barks feebly yet happily and I smirk. "Aww men." He growls and I snicker. I lie down on my bed and say "So much for getting sick. But that's why God created gullible mothers!" I search around for my cell.

I find it and dial her number. She answers out of breath and I can only imagine what she and Sandro are doing. "cough, cough mother I'm cough sick." I could only imagine her face "Oh, I'll right you a note. Do you need anything else?" She said the last sentence in a tone that meant she was really saying "Well I'm busy, you take care of it. You're a big girl." I sigh "I'll take care of it. I just need a note." Another gasp and a moan "Surreeeee…sure honey. I gotta go bye."

She hung up and I roll my eyes "What a slut." The fox tilts its head and I open my arms "Welcome to my dysfunctional family." He nods as to say "Story of my life." I almost smiled; I had a thing for animals. They always showed their true nature and there was something about this one's innocence that reminded me of someone.

I pet its soft fur and say sleepily "I'm going to bed, you need to rest too Kyle." He comes up and snuggled into my chest. I then say "Wait foxy I need to change." I get up and search for a big tee. I start undressing when I noticed the fox turn away and I could've sworn it was blushing.

I roll my eyes and put on the tee and crawl in bed and Kyle snuggles into my chest.

I get up in the morning and see two gleaming black eyes staring at me. I smirked "Well little foxy, I'm guessing you need to eat and go out but I need to check and redress your wounds." He nods and I check and re-bandage them. I pet him "Those are pretty bad cuts Kyle, you'll need to rest for at least a week. I could smell some poison in you but I got rid of it. Though you'll need to rest. Heck I'll be ditching all week anyway so it's no biggie. We can hang together!" I say the last part in a super preppy fake voice and the fox barks as if he was laughing.

Suddenly the phone rings and I throw a pillow but it misses. The message starts to play

"**Hey babe cakes! It's me, I miss you so much. It's not the same without you; the teachers actually think they can boss us around! So I'm moving over, and no one can stop me! We'll threaten your mother with Sandro and Sandro with deportation. Your father's with whom now? Wendy, Ann, Kathy? Oh well, we'll just say we know your secret. It's a plan! See ya later girlie. Oh, and tell the guys they've been warned. Kyle Knightly is coming to Japan and is gonna dazzle the satin little panties off all the hotties!"**

I snicker and dial his cell. He answered on the first ring "Hey babes! I missed you. You weren't ditching me for some call for a boy were you?" I smirk "You know me well; he's just in the shower now." I heard a gasp "My babe cakes has given up thee virginity, off with thee head!" I roll my eyes "Seriously dude, you know me."

He chuckles "I know but I had to ask. I wanted to know whether or not to bring my gun." "Yea right, we both know you would use your _other_ talents." "Yea, how's training going? You haven't gone on another heist without me have you?" I bit my lip "I went on one but I promise it didn't get far." I could just see his pouting face "Shucks Ash that hurts girl. *sigh* anyway have any boys asked you out?" I roll my eyes, he loved gossip.

He was into the whole competition thing. He chuckles "That many, huh?" I blush and say "No, they haven't, and I'm glad. I don't wanna go out with anyone." He huffs "C'mon girlie that isn't true. You're gorgeous, one boy must have even attempted. Don't give me that crap." I sigh "One boy tried to talk to me but I cut him off! I don't want to know anyone here, I wanna go home!"

He exhales slowly "Ya, I wish you could too but those people are after you they can't know. Anyway I'll see you in a week, I gotta go I'm doing something." "What's her name?" "Rachel, bye Ash!" "Bye Kyle, love ya." "Love ya too babe cakes."

He hung up and I scratch my head "God that guy gets laid more then Youko." I turn and see the other Kyle staring at me questionably. I sigh "C'mon foxy lets go before you wet my floor." He barks and races outta my room but I beat him outside. I smirk and say "haha you lost." He growls and walks into the underbrush. He comes back out and goes inside. I feed him and then we rest on the couch. All I had to do was wait till Kyle came.

FF3 days

It had been 3 days when I heard a knock on my door. I hid Kyle in my room and say "You stay here foxy." He nods and I walk downstairs and see three boys; on with black hair and brown eyes, one ugly one with orange hair and blue eyes, then lastly a boy with crimson eyes and black hair. I glare "What the hell do you want?" The black hair boy laughed "Don't be like that. I just wanted to ask you something-" The other boy cut him off and grabbed my hand "Will you marry me?" I growl and punch him. He falls back and I hiss "Touch me again and die. You repugnant fool."

The short crimson eye one smirked and the other one chuckled "Anyway have you seen a silver fox with a slight mutation it had three tails." I roll my eyes "And what if I have?" He looks at me "Then we need him back." I smirk "If you think I'm foolish enough to give a strong and rare silver kitsune to three strange boys, you're sadly mistaken."

He huffs and asks "Where is he?" I blink, trying to act surprised. "What?" He growls "The fox!" "What fox?" He grits his teeth and then short one put his sword to my neck "Where is he onna?" I snicker and ask "What are you talking about?"

He presses the katana closer to my neck and I grin. I then say "Hiei this isn't very nice." He blinked and lowered the sword. "How the hell do you know me onna?" I smirk "It's a secret." Then other one huffs "Hey listen lady if you don't tell us where he is, we'll-"

I grab his collar and yank him forward "What will you do Yusuke? Surely you don't know who you're dealing with. If you ever try to bother me again I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting rubber for the rest of your life. The fox needs to rest more and then he'll leave but I'm not giving him to you. Tell Koenma to go f*** himself."

I then turn briefly and shut the door. Immediately Kyle pounces on me "Oh foxy it's alright. Just some weird people. No biggie." He eyes me and licks my face. I smirk and pet his ears. He purrs and I say "I really like you foxy, it's a shame you'll have to go soon."

He then cuddles on my lap and I stroke his fur "I get so attached to animals. Anyway you'll be able to transform into your youkai side in about two days." He nods and I scratch his chin. He closes his eyes in content and I giggle. He looks at me surprised "Wow foxy, yes I do laugh. Occasionally. Ya know you're not so bad, if you ever want to come back to Ningenkai, you stop and see me. I'm curious who you are, silver foxes are rare." He nods and then begins to snore. I smirk and put him in my bed. I stretch *Hn, why the hell not.* and go to bed.

FFTwo days.

I get up and pet Kyle "You got to be going bud." He nods and I open the door "Do you need a portal?" He shakes his head and licks my face. I smile and kiss his forehead "Bye foxy." He nods and sprints out. I pout and close the door just as the other one opens. I turn and see Kyle! I run and hug him. He hugs back "Hey babe cakes, how's it going." I roll my eyes "How do you think?" He chuckles

"Aww has my twin been having a bad day?" I smirk; we looked like twins. Sometimes at school we'd mess to sub up by saying that and she would get all confused because I wasn't on the list and all that. It was fun. I yawn and say "I'm tired." He nods and rubs his eyes "Yea, I'm jet-lagged let's sleep." We go up to my room and sleep.

Monday Morning:

We walked in and the girls gapped at Kyle and glared at me when they saw his arm draped around my shoulders. I roll my eyes and go to my locker. I get my stuff and Kyle just rests on the one next to me. He grins and says "Let's tell them we're married and you're expecting." I smirk "How about no?" He grins and says "Fine but we're engaged." He hands me the fake ring that we always used and I huff

"You're just doing it for your benefit." He chuckles "And don't you forget it." I sneer and put it on. We walk into the class and like everyday the boys gap at me. As planned Kyle hugs me "Keep away from my woman!" He yelled and the teacher sighes "Mr. Knightly please just calm down." He grins "But I want these madmen away from my fiancée!" The gasp ricocheted of the walls and I turn to Kyle (If it's _slanted_ it means it's telepathic)

"_Damn that reactions got to be the biggest yet." _He smiled _"Yah, god these people are so gullible." "Maybe we just look so good together." _He grinned_ "Maybe we should at least make our story plausible."_ I shrug "_Why not."_ And we kissed. It was funny. The teacher gasped, the boys hooted and the girl whispered amongst themselves. I pull away and lick my lips "_Think they believe us now?"_ he taps his chin "_Naw, maybe we should try to make it more convincing." _I smirked (You'll learn why they do this. It's stupid but I known someone who did it.) and we kissed again.

We then exited out the class and I giggled "That was the best. So winner doesn't pay for dinner tonight." He nods "Bring money, I'm in the mood for steak." I smirked "Hn." We spent the rest of classes before lunch scarring the student body with our kisses and touches. We then right when lunch starts we storm in "I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU KYLE!!!" "HN, I HATE YOU TOO YOU BITCH!!" "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" "NO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! IT'S OVER!!!" "GOOD I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!" We storm out and spend the rest of the day collecting numbers from eligible candidates for our bf/gf.

We get home and I toss all the numbers down and he smiles smugly "43 numbers." I chuckle "58." He gaps and I say "I'm hungry I missed lunch, lets go out." He glares and gets his wallet and I toss him the ring. He huffs and I of course pick out the most expensive restaurant. I had on a strapless pink gown, black leather heels, a small choker and my hair was half up half down and curled.

My make-up was dark and sultry and I looked pretty good. Kyle had on black slacks with a white tee that was tucked into his skull belt buckle; he also had on a black leather jacket and looked good. We sat and talked though the whole time I felt I was being watched.

Suddenly as we get up to leave he whispers urgently "I need you to leave now." I look at him and he says "I want you to go directly home." I glare "If you think you're gonna fight a demon all by yourself you're wrong." He smiled "Please just listen." I stare at him and he kissed my forehead "I love you now go!" I whisper "I love you too." And I left. I went home and called the only person I could think of. I flipped out my old communicator "Koenma!" He turns surprised and I ask "I need you to find Kyle and now!"

He nods and suddenly I see a demon and Kyle fighting. But it wasn't just any demon it was my father (not the human one.) He sees this "Ashanti. You need to stay put, I'll send the detectives over to help and one will stay with you. We need you away from him." "BUT KYLE!!" He nods grimly "I don't know what to say." I growl and shut the connector "Ashanti don't-" Suddenly a portal opens and out falls……Shuuchi! He stands up and I hiss "What the hell are you doing here?" He stares at me but I sigh "Whatever, I'm going." Suddenly vines wrap around my legs and he says "I can't let you." I growl and say "Lemme me go. If you don't I'll go kitsune and that is something that you do not want."

He stares at me grimly and I hiss "You asked for it." I change and his eyes grow wide. I bare my fangs and make the vines disappear. He changes into a kitsune form and makes stronger vines appear and trap me. While I tried to escape the communicator rings, the kitsune answers it and he features fall. He closes it and I ask "What's happened?" He smiles half heartedly "Your father is dead." "And Kyle?" He frowns "Kyle is dead." And that's when I lost control.

674.

674 people were killed that night.

674 is the number of people that **I**killed.

I'm currently with Kurama right now in my cell.

Kurama visits me almost every day.

I love Kurama secretly though I dare not tell him.

He wouldn't love me.

I am the freaky broken hearted goth girl.

All alone.

In a cell.

Forgotten.

Forbidden,

By all other then _**him.**_

My human parents don't miss me,

They didn't even search for me.

I'm forgotten,

Forbidden, and

About to tell Kurama

"I love you."

He snapped his head up and looked at me.

I didn't give him a chance to respond.

I kissed him.

I pulled away, and

He kissed me.

"I love you Ashanti."

He replied.

I love him

He loves me.


End file.
